Yu-Gi-Oh! ASPECT: The Hope Spot
by D'Sceptre Inc
Summary: The Astral World is bunkering down in the wake of a phenomenon the Number Hunters closed out their anime run to confront. The vanguard of this invasion, however, is as mesmerizing as she is manipulative, and an unexpected Astral resident must attempt to fend her off, in this first one-off of YGO: ASPECT. (Standalone Story, takes place during Ch. 2 of Desire of the Duelist)


**(Stand-Alone) storytime, folks. **

**Obviously, Yu-Gi-Oh ASPECT, only seven chapters in and already close to hitting the 100,000-word mark is... well...**

**It's a revolution in perspective on a large-spanning anime universe.**

**It's gripping.**

**It's heart-pounding.**

**It's soul-stirring.**

**It's a great many other impactful things that probably shouldn't be done to a human body and its extensions.**

**However, it can also be a bit heavy to digest in one go, and I'm fully aware that some may not yet be sold on diving headfirst into an incomplete story, especially one so sporadically updated.**

**However, this is where D'Sceptre Inc. has you covered, with the first of (hopefully many) Stand-Alone Sagas! One chapter (always), one Duel (usually), one laser-sharp insight into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! ASPECT (most notably). If this isn't in the main ongoing plot, it is only due to its needing for a precise focus all its own. This is a miniature invitation to all wary on the tales of the ASPECT to see just what type of captivating drama it offers in a bite-sized package. **

**With that, I present the Astral World's Enna, and her last stand against the coming storm of the aspirational yet misguided agents in the Aspect...**

**...in The Hope Spot. **

**(Story takes place just before the Number Timeline's events in Chapter 2 (Open Season pt1) in Desire of the Duelist. Check it out!)**

* * *

**?/DYSTOPIA OF DESIRE/?**

"Guess this is where the regret starts setting in. I'm just not sure if it's the Number Hunters' or _ours_."

Detective Tidus DeLuge, about to leap into the crimson rip in space-time before them, doubled back to look warily at Percy Shaddeus, as the crown of fluffed teal hair that swirled around him in his wake only served to belay the storm of emotions between them. "Wait, what?! You're the one who wanted to go through with this in the first place!"

"Tall, pale and lonesome over there has a point." Six wings flashed into existence behind the tanned zealot. Immediately after, they moved out to alongside the angel-like figure adorning them, her frame as lithe as her silver eyes – and armor– were sharp. "Pardon the pun, but you've been King Midas-like with your tales of woe–why so hesitant to jump now, handsome?"

"I believe we _talked _about that."

"Again – you talked, I pretended to listen." Ehris' smirk grew all the wider as Percy sighed. Running a hand over his golden hair wasn't doing any favors for him.

"The cause isn't what I'm questioning, Ehris. I'm questioning the motive. I'm_ still _not sure what you gain from us conquering our demons in our own timelines–-never mind that we're accessing more than one from here. I know of your realm going to pot, your meeting the other Aspect members, even the…alleged brainwashing-"

"-Dextra would have sharper words for that, so I've heard – especially when you displayed so drastic a disregard in keeping others safe."

"View must be a beauty from that glass house, Tidus." Percy's look finally softened as it turned back to Ehris. "The point is – why is a _goddess of chaos_ helping the Aspect to bring _order?_"

Ehris' lips curled up in a troubled frown. Twisting the golden apple in her palm only slightly helped her trepidation. "Titles and duties kinda lose their luster when everyone else is gone, my little deacon. And besides, who's to say your little crusades don't help bring more chaos through the power vacuums they leave behind?"

"That's only a half-truth, Ehris."

"What that is, o Deacon, is irrelevant until we come back from our journeys." Tidus placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. "My apologies for the earlier snipe at ya. The solution to these cases – both of ours – lie in the Astral World and the vandals fast approaching it. And if your Q&A made you forget, that portal in front of us won't last forever, either."

Percy's shoulders finally sagged. "You're right."

Tidus grinned at the relaxing deacon. "Whew. Didn't know that'd hurt my cause. I can't pretend to know what you've gone through. I only lost a lead and a treasured friend, but you…I couldn't even begin to _imagine _what you've lost…"

"S'fine. Let's just go." Both Tidus and Percy's slump grew even further at that admission. "Besides, being beaten down by what one has allowed to happen will be_ their_ burden now."

"Careful, Perce; you might bust a hip on that mount," chuckled the figure appearing behind Ehris. Swiftly, her wings gave way to reveal the black-haired individual behind it. The girl pulled a sole lock of bleach-white hair behind her ear, using a gigantic silver-and-gold leather gauntlet that matched her outfit and Duel Disk above it. "And enough with the long-form stories, fellas. For once, you're among understanding peers."

Percy gave a grateful grin at that. Tidus' look, however, dropped slightly. "I'm both older and actually deputized to handle my duty, Miss Yubin."

"Indeed, Detective DeLuge." Akaine's eyes narrowed slightly, but her smile remained at full mast. "And again, its Akaine. We're all equals here – even if you've yet to tell me all about that division you've made in Heartland to handle cases like this."

"Ah, you want to replicate that division in your future?" Tidus asked.

"If you complete your mission fast enough to tell me how, sure."

"Oh, get a room, dolls. Besides, the sooner I see more of our wonderful deacon, the better." Ehris tittered in glee.

Tidus's words masked the uneasy shudder that went through Akaine."Can't believe I'm saying this to a person with less wrinkles on their face than me, but he's far too young for you."

Percy's head peered around his teal-haired friend's padded shoulders. "_Now _who's tasting wine, Tidus?"

"Point taken – let's go. Also, the term's 'wasting time'- which is funny…" Tidus strode into the portal to Astral World, Percy a step behind him."…considering the Number Hunters' time is about up_."_

Akaine finally turned to Ehris. "Now, you're certain you won't be long in that world? Ceren could use help in his Duel since… I'm not exactly comfortable with phoning home yet."

"I'll need to be in Astral for a spell anyway. Need to ensure Viral can hone in on the proper target when she heads through her rift." Ehris raised her left hand. "But yes, Duelist of Desire, I'll be home at a proper time-with your endgame in motion."

With a _SNAP_ of Ehris' fingers, the rift and its invoker's existence in the Dystopia ended– and the Number Timeline part of the Aspect's scheme began.

* * *

**NUMBER TIMELINE/ASTRAL WORLD/?**

"_Astral! We need your help over here!_"

The premiere spirit of the Astral World turned to meet the demand –and the looming gold armor adorning the godhead that uttered it. "_Eliphas, considering where they're converging, us being here will likely give you the help you wish for_." Alas, the glow coming off his form had almost turned the tower into a lighthouse, as Astral and Barians alike filed into its antechamber.

"_Do not fault Astral for his unwillingness to move._" This disembodied voice was soon followed by a blue-skinned woman appearing at Eliphas' side, the Will of Astral World turning to face her. "_Considering what now looms over our world, one could not be faulted for wanting to stay inside._"

As Enna had spoken, another shudder shook Astral World, amplifying the cries of the populace below. But the sky was much bleaker than the ground below. The bright blue sky above the world had now given way to a chalk-white expanse, obscured by the silhouette of a blackened planetoid, the residents of Astral World clamoring to the safety of the tower to escape this chilling phenomenon.

"_Enna! That sky is exactly _why _we should not be sitting on our hands here! Chaos has clearly come to claim this world, and I intend to face it head-on!_" insisted Eliphas.

"_And we will face it–once my friends are here_." Astral finally turned to face Enna and Eliphas. "_Should a face to this fury show itself, we can – and will – do our utmost to face it together. But as of now, that anomaly's only impact here is the earthquakes._"

Eliphas's left eyebrow went up. "_All this time in that human world and the idea of tempting fate has eluded you already?_"

Enna cut in to keep Astral from responding. "_Curious, Astral – a thought occurs. What is 'tempting fa_-'"

_KA-__**KRAK! **_

A horrifying split of thunder cut Enna's inquiry short. Immediately after, a line of red split reality open before them, the resulting bolts sending the three of them reeling back. Six sharp wings, a cropped crown of white locks, and a pearly smile to match immediately greeted them.

"Oh doll, fate isn't my jurisdiction," said Ehris stepping out of the portal, her wings flaring out to cover it behind her. "But I'd be happy to seal all of yours today." The pale Duel Spirit finally stepped into Astral World, her wingspan now flared out to cover the portal behind her.

"_You'll find no such luck here, agent of Chaos! There's three of us and one of you._" Eliphas stood in front of his brethren, Duel Disk at the ready. "_Now state your name and business!_"

The figure's face perked up in response, uncharacteristic for the looming threat that was nearly face-to-face with her. "See! Now Mister Universe over here's cutting to the quick on why I'm here! Quick question, though, Eliphas… " Ehris' wings folded in to reveal two youthful Duelists, one on each side. "… are you as horrid with math as you are with threats?"

Astral and Enna, each safely sequestered behind the form of the Will of Astral World, studied the deity's two friends. The darker-skinned one on her left was in a button-down shirt and high-collared vest that opened at the waist, sequined pants and over a shock of blonde hair tightly tied into three flowing ponytails, and a point of the same shooting from under his lip and framed by a widened circle of brown fuzz. The figure on the right, however, was in an ankle-length black coat and an open blue suit over a far darker blue scuba shirt. The teal hair that billowed around his face and the circular glasses framing it only served to make the scowl on it all the more pronounced.

"_My friend has a point,_" Astral calmly replied, keeping Eliphas from further inflaming the situation. "_If you are from the planet above us, we'd like to know your reasons for making your presence felt._"

The figure's features softened, her wings fluttering just enough to levitate her again. "Well, Astral… the truth is we're here for you and your familiar, Yuma Tsukumo."

"And be lucky that we're only interested in that right now – the horrors you've brought to my world would be enough of a reason to see all Numbers destroyed on the spot!" The teal-haired figure lowered his glasses to cover his eyes and pointed directly at the former envoy. "But I'll settle for seeing you do it in front of me… right now."

"_I am afraid that is not possible, stranger._" Enna stepped out from behind Eliphas as well, causing his eyes to widen and his stance to falter, caught between reaching for her and standing his ground. "_Several of the Numbers are still out of our reach. And if you are from the Human World, it's how you came to ours that should be of greater concern. Chaos has risen again-_"

"-on Earth as it is in Astral World," The blonde ally of the deity snapped, his eyes now on Enna. "Oh, and it's Detective DeLuge over there who wants the Numbers." His thumb retracing from the identified teal-haired youth, he then directed his index finger at Astral. "I, Percy, will settle for the Number Hunters – and the Numeron Code that the one who manipulated them sacrificed so many people to gain!"

"_Wait, what?!"_ Astral's voice went up in shock. "_But the Code is already gone!"_

"_And the next human he hurts with his actions will be the first!_" Eliphas retorted. "_In addition, you're hardly ones to talk about disrupting the lives of others! But given that you've done nothing but balk, I will revise my offer – move away from the winged one and I will guarantee your safe passage back to Earth._"

The aforementioned winged one took a foreboding step closer. "They're right where they need to be, zealot. And nothing you can do, or say, will change that. Though I certainly dare you to try."

"_Don't take her bait, Eliphas-!"_

"_No! You might hit the humans-!"_

Despite Astral and Enna's words, Eliphas had hit his limit of patience. No sooner had the words left their lips, a flash of lightning left his hands and arced toward the still-smiling deity-

-who dropped the smirk and all pretense of innocence when a golden apple appeared before her and intercepted the bolt. Glowing with the contained charge within, Ehris took it into her hands, and to the shock of all three Astral World residents, took a bite out of it. "Hmm. Needs more sting."

Eliphas was too slow to react as Ehris conjured a long golden trident from thin air and swiftly pointed it at him, firing a returning bolt into his chest.

"_ELIPHAS!_" Astral was at his side in an instant, his anger soon redirected to his attacker when Eliphas shakily propped himself up on his elbows. "_If it's a Duel you want, I'll oblige you. Provided of course it's the last thing you do before you get off of our plane-_"

"_-You will not_."

Enna only said but three words, and yet Astral reacted as if lightning had hit him three times. "_Enna! But… are you sure?_"

Enna turned somberly to face him. "_Your duty with the Code is over. Your last use of it was to revive Eliphas. Do not let it be in vain._" Turning back to take Eliphas' place face-to-face with the winged deity, Enna continued. "_Also, this Detective DeLuge wants the Numbers destroyed. You are to prevent it, through the same means you have before__._"

Astral's face finally brightened in recognition. "_You have my word._" And the envoy took Eliphas with him, flying away from the Astral Tower. Without even looking to face them, Enna summoned out a silver Duel Disk of her own on her left wrist and took point, glaring into the silver eyes of her new opponent.

Percy was about to give chase, but the flaring of the silver-haired entity's wings cut him off."She's bluffing and they're retreating. Percy, you're to keep watch on the other Astral residents in the lower part of this tower – and ensure that they're calm enough to not storm our little get-together."

"Then that means… wait, you don't need to do this!" Tidus pleaded.

"Apparently, I do. I've time to burn before the Hero Timeline requires me. You're to take point on top of the tower and make sure Astral doesn't try to play the hero and interrupt us." Ehris' trident turned into a golden Duel Disk upon her right arm, her golden apple settling into the nook at the top of it.

"Done and done. Happy hunting." With a flash of another card in his hand, a pair of green tentacles reached down into the throne room from above the open arches framing its walls, and lifted the detective to his perch high atop the tower. Percy followed out of the same arch, his glowing card producing a six-limbed phoenix that carried him to the lower levels.

Ehris watched their departure wistfully. "Now that we're alone, allow me to set the table for our little party. My name is Ehris, and since this world has wagered memories in Duels past in here, I will too. Lose and I freeze you here until my friends finish their routing of Astral and the Number Hunters. Win, I leave and you get to escape and spoil my presence to your incoming allies. Knowledge is power, yeah?"

"_I accept. Prepare yourself, for you face not the Soul of Astral World, but its_ _beating _heart."

Ehris stole one last look at her retreating brethren. "Melodramatic, but fair. The first move goes to the hometown hero. Do try not to let your Shining Draw parlor tricks go to your head."

Enna showed no response to Ehris' taunt."_I will begin this with the Field Spell,__** 'Hieratic Dragon Queen Temple'**__!_" An elaborate stone palace then formed into being behind Enna, the top of it adorned with the Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord like an eagle atop its perch. "_Come forth, '**Hieratic Dragon of Nuit'**!_" The blue-skinned light avatar finally ascended from the sky, folding its powerful arms upon impact. **[Nuit /LIGHT/Dragon/Level Four/1700 ATK/900 DEF] **"_Next, I activate the effect of the Dragon Queen Temple, to target 1 of my "Hieratic" monsters and grant it half the Defense Points of a Dragon monster with the same Level that I sent from my Deck to the Graveyard! And I send the '**Labradorite Dragon**' from my Deck to the Graveyard to give that very boost to my Hieratic Dragon of Nuit – all twelve hundred points of it!_"**[Nuit's ATK: 1700 - 2900]**

Ehris giggled at this. "Oooh, somebody's compensating."

"_That is irrelevant, Ehris!_" At Enna's words, the Eye of Wdjat on Nuit's chest plate started glowing. "S_ince Hieratic Dragon of Nuit was targeted by a card effect, its Hieratic trait triggers and brings me a Dragon-Type Normal Monster from anywhere I wish, at the cost of its Attack and Defense Points becoming zero! Come forth, '**Alexandrite Dragon**'!_" A jewel-encrusted monster swooped from the looming pillars and touched down at Enna's side. **[Alexandrite Dragon /LIGHT/Dragon/Normal/ATK 2000 -0/DEF 100 -0] **"_With my Level Four Alexandrite and Hieratic Dragons, I call upon the Overlay Network!_"

Both monsters turned into trails of stars and plunged into the Network above their heads, its center imploding before both Duelists' eyes. "_I Xyz Summon the Rank Four, '**Hieratic Dragon Empress of Nefertiti**'!_" A scarlet dragoness shot out of the sky at Enna's words, the debris from its landing and the aura from its blazing wings shrouding Enna. **[Hieratic Dragon Empress/LIGHT/Dragon/Rank Four/ATK 2100/DEF 1700] **"_That's far from all, as Nefertiti's effect allows me to bring forth another Dragon whose Level is six through eight from my hand, at the cost of its Attack and Defense Points becoming zero - like my '**Hieratic Dragon of Asar**'!_"

This time, the golden armor accompanying the next dragon's arrival was attached to its long, green and serpentine body. **[Asar/LIGHT/Dragon/Level Seven/2600 ATK/700 DEF] **"_Now I'll put one of Nefertiti's Overlay Units to use, and with the Tribute of the '**Hieratic Dragon of Su' **in my hand, I can draw two cards - one for each Dragon monster sent to my Graveyard to activate this ability, as well as increase Nefertiti's Rank by the same amount!_ **[Nefertiti's Rank: 4-6]** Then,_ since Su was Tributed, yet another Dragon Normal Monster will come forth – my mighty '**Seiyaryu**'!_"

The mystical dragon span into existence, its curved face and arcing wings sweeping over Enna as if to frame this angelic Astral resident in a fitting fuchsia glow. **[Seiyaryu/LIGHT/Dragon/Level Seven/ATK 2500-0/DEF 2300 - 0].**

Enna revealed another monster card in her hand. "_And since a Dragon-Type Light monster I had was Tributed during my turn, this monster I hold will join it – take flight, '**Hieratic Dragon of Iris'**!_"

This time, the pink hue came from the flaring wings on this golden dragon, nestling next to Seiyaryu as a protective sister would. **[Iris/LIGHT/Dragon/Level Seven/2700 ATK/1700 DEF]** "_With my Level Seven Seiraryu and Iris, I call on the Overlay Network again, and bring forth a far different Dragon from Nefertiti: the Rank Seven '**Dark Armed, the Dragon of Annihilation'**!_"

Wicked blades and sharp talons flew away like a drawn curtain to reveal the beast behind them, its sources of illumination being two pairs of light – the golden ones orbiting its body and the red ones that were its eyes. **[Dark Armed, the Dragon of Annihilation/DARK/Dragon/Xyz/Rank Seven/ATK 2800/DEF 1000]**

"_I Set one card face-down and end my turn, Ehris! Now let us see what you've brought to this!_" With one card face-down in the Spell and Trap Zone, the Duel passed to Ehris.

As she drew, her hand stood at six to Enna's one. "Gladly, Enna. I Summon '**Phenex the Insolent Proangel**', in Attack Mode!" **[Phenex /LIGHT/Fiend/Level Three/ATK 1800/DEF 600] **

The succubus' debut ended with it turning and slicing open a rift in the ground next to Ehris' feet. "Oh don't worry, Enna…" the spirit snickered. "…for this is only its special ability, '**Insolent Impart'** in action; one that lets me add a 'Proangel' Spell from my Deck to my hand. That card, of course, will be '**Proangelic Pathos**', which I'll now activate! And it'll add another Level Three or Six Fiend-Type Light monster from my Deck to my hand – such as '**Avnas the Persistent Proangel**'!" Then, Ehris flashed out another card in her hand that instantly fizzled away. "Now with the banishing of '**Abigor the Observant Proangel**' from my hand, my '**Roneve the Elegant Proangel**' can touch base!"

Accompanying the scythe-wielding Phenex, a richly-decorated angel rose out of a golden rift, stationed as if sitting on a throne as opulent as she looked. **[Roneve/LIGHT/Fiend/Level Nine/ATK ?/DEF ?]**

Enna's eyes narrowed at the eye-fluttering Roneve, her twin Dragon-Type Xyz Monsters mirroring the look. "_That has no Attack or Defense Points, Ehris._"

Ehris' smile only grew. "Does it not now? Well, let's change that. I call on the banished 'Abigor' to use its special ability, **Observer's Outrage**, and since it was banished, I can return it to the hand to inflict a thousand points of damage to me and five hundred to you!" A crazed pulse of red lightning ripped through the ground at Ehris' swords and slammed into both Duelists, causing them both to take a step back in recoil. **[Ehris' LP: 4000 - 3000] [Enna's LP: 4000 -3500]**

"_And just what was the _point_ of inflicting more damage to yourself than... to me..._ " Enna's words died on her lips as she noticed that Roneve's Attack and Defense Points had suddenly changed. [**Roneve's ATK/DEF: ?/? -1500/1500]**

"Points are exactly it, dear - my Proangel's Attack and Defense _Points, _to be precise." Ehris tucked her card-holding hand under her chin at Roneve's surge of power. "And every little bit of them counts – for you see, each point taken from either of us by an ability goes right into Roneve! And speaking of the fifteen hundred we each took today, allow me to serve up a thousand more – GO, '**Meteor of Destruction**'!" Normal Spell on the field, the aforementioned planetoid crashed into Enna, sending her staggering back with a yell. It was swiftly accompanied by another's – Roneve, from her special damage-boosting ability. **[Enna's LP: 3500 - 2500] [Roneve's ATK/DEF: 1500/1500 - 2500/2500] **"Now Roneve, take down that Nefertiti! **Triangle ProangelFire**!"

Two smaller cherubs suddenly materialized beside Roneve, all of them charging their own small ball of electricity. A second later, a band of light connected them into a triangle and through it, a stream of golden flames fired toward the Hieratic Xyz Monster.

Enna was ready, though. "Y_ou'll find my Nefertiti a more elusive target than that! I activate '**Purge Ray'**! By Tributing my Rank Six Nefertiti, I can Summon a Number Xyz Monster with one less Rank than her during the End Phase! Don't think this means Nefertiti goes quietly – its ability allows it to Special Summon the same number of Level Four Dragon-Type monsters from my Deck as the number of its Overlay Units, with their Attack and Defense Points becoming zero! I Summon another 'Alexandrite Dragon' and my '**Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb**'!_"

Accompanying the jewel-encrusted beast, a bulky orange dragon crashed into the field. The dust cloud that it kicked up did nothing to conceal Gebeb's glowing eyes as they locked onto Roneve, its attack stopping in its tracks. **[Gebeb/LIGHT/Dragon/Level Four/1800-0 ATK/400-0 DEF]**

"Fine by me, Enna!" said Ehris, thrusting her arm forward. "Roneve, since your attack was interrupted, make another on Gebeb!"

At Ehris' point – and pointed words – Roneve's lightning blaze was shot at the Hieratic Dragon. Gebeb, however, would shoot forth one of its claws, parting the blaze as a scarlet aura snapped to life around him. He then charged forward until his hand met Roneve's, both monsters swallowed up in a column of red light.

Ehris snorted. "Dare I ask why my clearly more powerful Elegant Proangel went down to a monster with no Attack Points of its own?"

"_Because, Gebeb needed to call on help to defeat your advances – and help was what it got, with Nefertiti's final ability!_" Enna then plucked the aforementioned Xyz Monster from her Duel Disk and let it collapse into white shards before her eyes. "_By removing her from my Graveyard and the game when your monster attacked one of my Light Dragon-Type monsters, it made that monster's Attack Points become zero – and since my Dragon Temple remains on my field, the_ battle _did__n't destroy it either!_"

Indeed, Gebeb still stood in the midst of the crimson ray's wake, Roneve now in Ehris' Graveyard. "_Since Gebeb destroyed a monster by battle, however, its handiwork will be rewarded! Its Hieratic ability lets me bring forth another Dragon-Type Normal Monster with its Attack and Defense Points drained to zero, like the '**Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord**' in my Deck!_" Mimicking the large bauble at the center of Enna's Field Spell, the sealed dragon lord descended to the field, a spherical shell of bright armor protecting it. **[Hieratic Seal of the Sun/LIGHT/Dragon/Normal/Level Eight/ATK 0/DEF 0]**

"Ruin _my _fun, will you?! Abigor, take down that eyesore Gebeb once and for all with your **Proangel Partition **attack!" Ehris yelled. "Even though it takes nine hundred Life Points from me for this, it'll be worth every one!" This time, the fully powered Insolent Proangel would complete the mission Roneve failed, cleaving Gebeb in two with its scythe.

Even from the ensuing rain of sharp sparks from its demise, Enna had one final obstacle for Ehris. "_The… Dragon Temple… halves the damage I would take from that battle, since I control a Dragon-Type Xyz Monster!_"** [Enna's LP: 2500-1650] [Ehris' LP: 3000 -2100]**

"Guess I'll impart a gift of my own then in my second Main Phase! I activate my '**Ehris' Gift**' Equip Spell, which will bring back that Roneve of mine you destroyed in Defense Mode, and equip itself to it!" With Ehris' signature trident flashing back onto the field, a giant rocky shard emerged from beneath it. That stone slab erupted to reveal the Elegant Proangel again, who took the golden weapon into her hand. "Another face-down card should do it for me, Enna."

"_Not before my Purge Ray provides me with a Number Xyz – in this case, the Rank – and **Number – Five**, the '**Doom Chimera Dragon**'!_" The flashing insignia of the Number appeared before Enna, followed by the thick obsidian fur and snarling face of the wyvern it was adorned on. **[Number 5/DARK/Dragon/Rank Five/0 ATK/0 DEF]**

"Wait! I thought those Numbers belonged to your boy toy Astral, how do you possess…" Then the implications of this action dawned upon the Duel Spirit. "_No…"_

Enna finally allowed a small smile to grace her face. "_Indeed, Ehris! Astral should be dispelling the other Numbers as we speak. Only those on my person will soon be in this world – and those from the Number Hunters that will put an end to your ambitions!_"

Immediately, Ehris summoned another miniature portal – Enna taking idle notice of the blue-haired man at its other end – and yelled. "Tidus, take down Astral now, forget the plan! Do it before-!"

_KA-KRAK!_

The 'before' became immediate, with the scattering light of the numbers finally ejecting from Astral's Ark towards the distance. Ehris' shoulders sagged, but she otherwise kept her gaze on Enna. "Y_ou've only one chance past Astral World now, and it's coming to meet you in good time._" Enna finally Set her remaining card onto the field, and then motioned toward Ehris. "_Speaking of time, you're free to __end your turn anytime you're ready_."

"Fine by me." The portal to Tidus' ear vanished, and so did Ehris' Set card after she finished her turn. "Crushing you is looking more and more like the_ only_ pleasure I'll have today, and I aim to collect."

"_Now, it's my turn, and with my Shining Draw…_" Enna took a grand sweep over her Deck, the sparking power of the Astral surging through her body as the one card in her hand became two. "_…I now have the tool to turn this Duel in my favor permanently! But first, I'll use the 'Hieratic Dragon Queen Temple' I possess and augment my 'Dark Armed, the Dragon of Annihilation', giving it six hundred Attack Points – half the Defense Points of the '**Mana Dragon Zirnitron**' that I sent from my Deck to the Graveyard to activate the ability!_" Enna's Dragon-Type Xyz Monster roared in triumph at the power running through its veins. **[Dark Armed ATK/2800-3400]**

"_Next, I utilize the '**Super Rejuvenation**' Spell, to ensure my hand stays healthy at the end of this turn. And now, I call upon the power of Dark Armed itself! Through using one of its Overlay Units, it can destroy one of your cards, and then banish a Dark monster from my Graveyard in turn! And my target will be the 'Ehris' Gift' you gave to your revived 'Roneve' – which will take it down too in a two-for-one special! Go, **Annihilating Armor Blast**!_"

Dark Armed's spikes grew out, then shot from its shoulders and span into the direction of the Elegant Proangel. "Not today, Enna – and my '**Dystopic Doomsday**' Spell will see to that! It allows me to destroy my Roneve to bring forth two other Light Fiend-Type monsters whose Levels equal Roneve's – and they'll be '**Seire the Strident Proangel**' and '**Vassago the Brilliant Proangel**'!" **[Seire/Fiend/LIGHT/Level 6/2400 ATK/1600 DEF] [Vassago/Fiend/LIGHT/Level 3/2000 ATK/900 DEF]**

_Now Ehris is flanked by two Proangels!? _Enna frowned as she banished Labradorite Dragon from her Graveyard, the Armed ability whiffing. "...And in addition, we each gain twelve hundred Life Points from Phenex's ability, and four hundred for each of the three Proangels I control now, since a card was banished! All the more for me to use against you!" Ehris said. **[Enna's LP: 1050-2250: Ehris' LP: 2100-3300]**

Enna scoffed. "_Have it your way, Ehris. My next card is the '**Advance Draw**' Spell, allowing me to Tribute my 'Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord' to draw two more cards – and since I've Tributed a Dragon-Type Light monster, my Iris will rise from the Graveyard again to take its place!_"

As the Seal gave way to the power of Enna's Spell, and was replaced by the returning Iris, Seire started glowing. "And that Summon will cost you – as Seire's **Strident Storm** ability will take six hundred more of your Life Points for the privilege of Special Summoning!" Ehris said.

Enna wincing in pain as the blackened feathers ripped through her. **[Enna's LP: 2250-1650] **"_Unfortunately, that will not stop me! I use Iris's special ability, **Hieratic Hazer**, to force you to banish a monster in your hand or a card Set on your field, and keep cards of that name from being moved to another place for the rest of the turn, by Tributing my 'Alexandrite Dragon'!_"

Enna turned to look at the other two cards in her hand. _Perfect! Not even her Abigor can save her now! _

"Guess I'll have to say farewell…" Enna beamed. "…to the 'Avnas the Persistent Proangel' in my hand." Ehris' face now matched Enna's.

"Thankfully, it's got a latent talent too! See, if it's Tributed, I can do the same with one of my Proangels to bring out a Level Nine Fiend-Type Light monster from my Deck! In short, my Vassago will depart so my '**Balan the Indulgent Proangel'** to shine!" This white-haired monster of Ehris' soon unfurled its wings as it raced to her field, raising its claws in anticipation. **[Balan/Fiend/LIGHT/Level 9/? ATK/? DEF] **"Oh, and since my Vassago was sent to the Graveyard, another 'Proangel' card can be brought out of it, like my 'Proangelic Pathos' Spell! My thanks, Enna!" Ehris mockingly saluted.

"_Does your hand or field ever shrink?!_" Enna wondered, before answering herself. "_Fine then - this next card will guarantee your field is cut to size! I activate my newly acquired Spell, '**Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force**'!_"

"WHAT?!" Ehris screamed in rage, as Enna's Dark Armed was turned into a column of light. Immediately, it pierced the center of the Overlay Network sparking to life above them. "There's only _one_ Rank Nine Dragon that card can bring you with that monster! You're telling me Astral left you _that _Number, too?!"

"_Indeed he did, and my Dark Armed will be the new beneficiary of Rank-Up Xyz Evolution!_" The nebula exploded in light at Enna's words. "_Behold, my '**Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon**'!_"

The purple-and-black behemoth spread its wings, almost reaching the ends of the antechamber they were in from its awakening. **[Number 92/Dragon/DARK/Rank 9/0 ATK/0 DEF] **"_Now, Iris, turn Ehris' Balan to dust, with your **Hieratic Longarm**!_"

Stretching to its full height, the monster of Enna's circled once high above even Heart-eartH Dragon, then came careening down to slice the Indulgent Proangel in two with its claws. Enna smiled at seeing Ehris' Defense Mode monster go down… a smile that went down itself when a blinding white flash reincarnated it instantly. "_Let me guess – _another_ of your high-Level Proangel's many talents?_"

Ehris' eyes only narrowed further. "This actually credits itself to Avnas' ability, that would remove Balan from the game upon it leaving the field. But yes; Balan, upon such a removal from the field, can bring back one of my removed Fiend-Type Light monsters – and bring me four thousand Life Points as well, at the cost of dealing me two thousand points of them in damage during the next Standby Phase!" **[Ehris' LP: 2100-6100]**

_Well, she did say two thousand of those Life Points would be coming off next turn… _Enna paled, thankfully unnoticed due to her glowing skin. _And if it's anything like her Roneve, Balan will get it all in Attack and Defense Points! Regardless… _"_I end my turn with a face-down card,_ and_ with Super Rejuvenation's power giving me two new draws, one for each Dragon-Type monster I Tributed this turn since its activation!_"

Her hand now at two again, Enna observed as Ehris drew, her hand size increasing to three. "Guess it's time for that penalty of Balan's **Proangelic Profitability** to hit, huh?" Ehris quietly said. **[Ehris' LP: 6100-4100]**

"_Like clockwork…_" Enna replied as Balan's power surged from the huge damage hit.** [Balan's ATK/DEF: ?/?-2000/2000] **"It won't be the other thing making a second coming today. Remember 'Proangelic Pathos'? This time, I'm using it to add '**Rayim the Vigilant Proangel**' to my hand – and the sacrifice of Phenex will bring her out!"** [Rayim/Fiend/LIGHT/Level 6/2000 ATK/1000 DEF]**

"Then, I use Rayim's special ability by Tributing the Abigos in my hand, called **Proangelic Selection**, where I search the top six cards of my Deck, and for every three Levels that Tributed monster had, I add up to one 'Proangel' card of a different card type among those cards to my hand!' Since Abigos was Level Nine, that's three cards that I can gather together!"

Looking through the half-dozen cards plucked from her Deck, Ehris made her decision. "It seems '**Avnas the Powerful Proangel**', '**Proangel Pandemic**' and '**Proangelic Pardon**' will suffice for now. By the way, since my Rayim was Summoned, that's another six hundred of your Life Points gone, thanks to Seire!" Her eyes widened as another barrage of obsidian tore into her.

Enna would be secured, however. "_That damage comes half-off thanks to my temple, and will be nullified entirely thanks to my new Trap, '**Aegis of Gaia**'!_" Ehris did a double-take. **[Enna's LP: 1650-4650-4350] **

"But since you took the effect damage to begin with, my Balan gains every point!" Ehris retorted – and indeed, Balan's hiss of triumph belayed Ehris' words**. [Balan ATK: 2000-2300] **Now I call upon the power of '**Cursed Armaments**', and equip it to your great Dragon of Iris – a pity she won't like that gift since it siphons six hundred Attack Points from her for each monster I control!"

"_NO!_" yelled Enna, as her newly adorned Hieratic Dragon of Iris started straining in agony. **[Iris ATK: 2700 - 900] **"Now, Balan, use your **Indulgent Inquisition** and take down that Dragon of Iris!" Ehris commanded. Immediately, the powerful Proangel and Hieratic dragon clashed, Iris' claws crashing into Balan's beam-forming hands.

Enna gritted her teeth. "_Since I control Dragon Queen Temple, that damage from the battle is cut in half, and my monster doesn't fall to this battle!_"

"If only your Life Points were as durable, dear," Ehris replied. **[Enna's LP: - 4350-3650] **"And my 'Rayim the Vigilant Proangel' will finish the job – strike with your **Vigilant Venom**!" This time, the crystals around Rayim turned into cloudy purple skulls that tore through Iris and destroyed it – and since Iris' destruction would send it to the Graveyard, it was banished instead. **[Enna's LP: 3650 - 3100] **

"_And thanks to the original holder's destruction…_" Enna began.

"…Cursed Armaments becomes your Heart-eartH Dragon's dilemma now!" And the amethyst armor again found its way onto a Dragon's shoulders at Ehris' finished words, though with Heart-eartH's Attack Points currently at **0**, it had no effect. "Should be all, for now, Enna. I end my turn," Ehris said.

"_Speaking of durable…_" shouted Enna, "_…I call on my Heart-eartH Dragon to banish your Rayim at the End Phase since it was Summoned that turn, with one of its Overlay Units! Use your **Heart-breaK Roar**!_"

Immediately, one of Heart-eartH Dragon's two Overlay Units was devoured, and Rayim was lost in the reality tearing roar the Xyz Monster issued. "_Now, I perform my Shining Draw again!_" And Enna's cards were at the same amount as Ehris; three apiece. "_I call upon the power of '**Monster Reborn**', to bring forth–_"

"This time, my 'Proangelic Pardon' will see to it that Spell brings forth nothing from my Graveyard! And since I control no Spell or Trap Cards, I can activate it from my hand!" Counter Trap in play, Ehris then pointed at the Dragon Queen. Temple "In addition, it allows me to destroy a Spell on the field, and I choose your accursed Temple!"

Instantly, Enna's Field Spell was dust in the wind. She frowned at the loss. "A_ pity, then, for not only did I _never _plan to bring a thing from your Graveyard, but something new will now come forth for your trouble! Since a Spell of mine was destroyed, my '**Mana Dragon Zirnitron**' now storms forth from my Graveyard, and it will Set a Spell or Trap Card from my Graveyard to my field – such as the Temple you just destroyed!_" Spell back in play, the ceiling above Ehris and Enna opened into a rift, and the prismatic dragon floated down from it, its multiple rainbow crystals giving it an eerie hue. **[Zirnitron/Dragon/DARK/Level 6/ 2200 ATK/1200 DEF]**

"_Next, I activate and use the power of my Dragon Queen Temple to augment Zirnitron, by sending the last of my Alexandrite Dragons from my Deck to the Graveyard!_"

"But that only gives Zirnitron fifty Attack Points!" Ehris pointed out. **[Zirnitron ATK: 2200-2250]** "…unless sending it to the Graveyard was the point!" At that realization, Ehris' eyes widened.

"_How observant, Ehris – if only that inquiry had come before you tried to ransom the Numbers! Now, I banish three Dragon-Type Normal Monsters from my Graveyard – all three of my Alexandrite Dragons, in fact – to Special Summon the '**Hieratic Dragon of Sutekh**' from my hand!_"

This time, a dragon as grand and golden as its armor flew to the field almost from the very sky of the Astral World, bleached by the Dystopia's presence as it was. **[Sutekh/Dragon/LIGHT/Level 8/2800 ATK/2000 DEF] **"_I'll then use Sutekh's special ability to banish another Dragon-Type monster from my Graveyard, like my Dark Armed, the Dragon of Annihilation, to destroy…_"

Ehris braced herself to remind Enna of how her Seire protected itself and how her Balan's destruction would be welcome with its currently nonexistent Attack Points.

"_…my Heart-eartH Dragon!_"

Ehris' chest was all that kept her jaw from meeting marble. "Destroying your _own_ cards now, Enna?"

"_Indeed, and there are now eight banished cards – so it's time to bring back my Heart-eartH Dragon with eight_ thousand _Attack Points_!"

Ehris scrambled for her Graveyard at this dire warning. _This plan is risky, but allowing Heart-eartH to revive with her setup will be ruinous! _"I activate the effect of my Proangelic Pardon in my Graveyard! By banishing it and my Proangelic Pathos, I can shuffle my Proangels, Abigor, Balan and Vassagos from my Graveyard into the Deck, and draw two new cards! In addition, my Cursed Armaments will equip to your Hieratic Dragon of Sutekh, and rob it of twelve hundred Attack Points!" Sutekh screamed out as its newly metamorphosed armor infected its body.** [Sutekh ATK: 2800–1600]**

"_This will also provide Heart-eartH two thousand _more_ Attack Points on its revival!_" As Enna spoke, her Heart-eartH Dragon imploded, and Ehris drew her two new cards, her frightened face finally settling into the trademark maddening smirk of hers once more. "Now with the three cards in Ehris' Graveyard and the five in mine, I bring you back, Heart-eartH Dragon!"

The eight-thousand-Attack-Point Heart-eartH's roar almost rose with him out of a great rift in the ground – only to be stopped at the last second by a flurry of dagger-tipped chains wrapping around it. "_What is this?!_" Enna looked around frantically, but her eyes ended up on the Trap now twirling around Ehris' two fingers.

"That banishment gave me something too, Enna – a Trap-less Graveyard; half of the conditions needed for my '**Symphony of the Night**' Counter Trap to activate from my hand!" Ehris then turned over a Normal Monster in her hand. "Sadly, the departure of my Ritual's lesser form, '**Vinea, the Dormant Proangel**', will be the second. But in return, since its original Attack Points are higher than the Extra Deck monster you just brought out, that monster's Summon stops here! Unless you've two more in the Extra Deck that can take its place…?"

"A_ll Numbers are one of a kind, and I feel that you _know _this,_" Enna replied, the Heart-eartH Dragon of hers crying its last as it was pulled back into the rift.

"S'more about finding something your Shining Draws _can't _save you from, dear." Ehris cradled a hand underneath her chin. "Also, my Proangelic Pathos does something too, upon its banishment. See, by Tributing a 'Proangel' monster I possess, I can bring a 'Proangel' Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand. And in this case, it'll be the Tribute of my 'Balan the Indulgent Proangel' that gets me my 'Paimonia the Victorious Proangel'!" Newest Ritual Monster in hand, Ehris stood staunchly. "Now please, continue." _And the less she knows that I just ruined my original plan to defeat her by dumping Vinea the Dormant, the better! _she silently added.

"_I shall. Since your Balan is gone, the weight on my Sutekh's shoulders is six hundred points lighter._" **[Sutekh ATK: 1600-2200] **_"But soon,__ this burden will be even lighter, as__ I use the '**Hieratic Seal of Supremacy' **Spell to Summon the '**Hieratic Seal of the Dragon King'** from my hand! And with my Hieratic Seal free, I'll use it and my Mana Dragon Zirnitron to create the Overlay Network, and Xyz Summon the Rank Six '**Hieratic Dragon King of Atum**'!_"

Immediately, the amethyst dragon appeared behind Emma and in front of the Temple, its sharp wings keeping it proudly afloat. **[Atum/Dragon/LIGHT/Xyz/Rank 6/2400 ATK/2100 DEF] **"_Now, I use one of Atum's Overlay Units to Special Summon a Dragon-Type monster from my Deck with its Attack and Defense Points drained to zero – like my second 'Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord'! And with my second Hieratic Seal free, so is my curse-stricken Sutekh – for me to create the Overlay Network with!_"

Swirling cosmos reappearing above Enna, Sutekh and the Seal were pulled into its center. "_I Xyz Summon the Rank Eight '**Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis**'!_" This newest dragon of Enna's entirely filled the room it was in, its bright red-orange wings, claws, and maw all a terror to behold. **[Heliopolis/Dragon/LIGHT/Xyz/Rank 8/3000 ATK/2400 DEF] **"_But since Atum can't attack, Heliopolis will ensure its power is felt now – by detaching one of its Overlay Units and Tributing Atum, I can rid myself of that Seire! Go, **Heliopolis Disaster**!_"

Crunching one orbiting light in its teeth, Heliopolis calmly turned Atum into a pillar of purple flames in its hand, and hurled them at the Strident Proangel, losing it in its light. "Nice light show, Enna! But Seire's not that easy to pass by, for she can replace herself with a Level Three Proangel, like my '**Glasya, the Confident Proangel'**!" The purple-skinned fallen angel was all too quick to take up Seire's place, grinning like a maniac**. [Glasya/Fiend/LIGHT/Level 3/2150 ATK/900 DEF]**

Enna pointed right at the newly-made monster. "_Good thing Heliopolis still has an attack to spare for it then – destroy that Glasya with your '**Hieratic Sunstrike**'!_" One swipe of its claws later, and the second Proangel of Ehris' was shattered to pieces. "_Now __I Set one card, and end my turn with another Hieratic – this one by Rank-Up Xyz Evolution!_"

This time, the great Heliopolis itself swam into the portal alone, and it exploded to reveal a dragon made of pure blue-purple flames and a golden mask on its face looming over the entire battlefield. "_Behold, my Rank Ten epitome of excellence, the '**HIERATIC SUN DRAGON QUEEN OF CLEOPATRA**'!_" **[Cleopatra/Dragon/LIGHT/Xyz/Rank 10/3900 ATK/3000 DEF] **

"How come this wasn't Summoned out…earlier…?" Ehris stammered as Cleopatra rose to its haunches, nearly filling the entire room itself with its blinding light.

"_Only a Summon through using the Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis is possible in making this monster – and it can only be done during the second Main Phase. Regardless, my turn is over, and the preparation for the greatest of the Number Xyz Monsters to arrive has been set._"

Ehris believed she knew what Enna referred to… _But whatever it was, she'll need that Rank-Up-Magic Spell in her Graveyard to get it_. _I've seen how that worked with Eliphas, and taking it out is the utmost priority. _

The next draw of the spirit looked like it was set to do just that. "My my, Enna, looks like that Rank-Up plan you've got isn't going to pan out! I activate my '**Soul Release**' Spell, and it'll allow me to-"

"- _Not before I__ activate Cleopatra's ability!_"

"Wait, what?"

Enna's stare intensified. "_As of now, that Spell's power is what Cleo_ allows _it to be. By using one of Cleopatra's Overlay Units, I can modify that Spell's effect to one of Cleopatra's own design! And in this changed effect, not only will it hit you for five hundred points of damage for each Dragon-Type monster I control, but Sets that altered card to my field instead of sending it to the Graveyard!_"

"Oh no…"

"_And now that your other play is through, I reveal my face-down card, the '**Hieratic Seal from the Sky**'! This will allow me to do what you thought I needed Astral Force to do – turn my Cleopatra into an even stronger monster! For the third time, I call upon RANK-UP XYZ EVOLUTION!_"

"But… but what could possibly be… " Cleopatra paid no heed to Ehris' faltering banter, as it turned into a cluster of light and swam into the nebula above them.

As the Network imploded, the view from it could be seen from miles, even to the approaching Number Hunters. "Unbelievable…the fight's starting and we're missing it?!" came the reply of Yuma Tsukumo, his flight to Astral World speeding up all the more in his anticipation.

Back at the Astral Tower, Enna's mind was on a far different objective. "_I Xyz Summon the Rank Twelve - '**NUMBER ZERO: DRAGON ASTRAL KNIGHT**'!_" The _0_ sign of the Numbers appeared, giant in the looming ceiling and spanning the entire diameter of the antechamber. From its center, a floating, emerald dragon head came forth, a band of rainbow light where its eyes would be, followed by an eight-armed knight of similar color fused to the crown of its head. Each of its hands held a powerful glowing red blade, and its chilling gaze went right to Ehris, who had no monsters to protect against this new titan. **[Number 0/ Dragon/ LIGHT/Xyz/ Rank 12/ 5000 ATK/ 5000 DEF]**

Ehris took one look at the titan looming over the battlefield, then at the other Spell in her hand, and knew what to do. "I call your bluff, Enna. I use the '**Proangel Pandemic**' Ritual Spell, and through shuffling the three Alexandrite Dragons from your banished zone into the Deck, Enna, I call forth my own twelve-star titan in Attack Mode – arise, '**Vinea, the Dominant Proangel**'!"

A gigantic angel arose from the red insignia upon Ehris' field, half-naked on the left side aside from her voluminous golden hair, swathed in armor as black as the pair of bat wings on her right side.** [Vinea the Dominant/Fiend/LIGHT/Level 12/2450 ATK/3450 DEF].** "I'm ready, Enna. Hit me with your best shot," Ehris finished.

Enna drew, took a long look at the card, and then stared down Ehris once more. "_As you wish. Thanks to Number Zero's ability, it gains an additional hundred Attack Points for each of its Overlay Units – two at current._" **[Number 0's ATK/DEF: 5000/5000-5200/5200] **"_And after damage calculation, you'll be forced to devote one card in your Graveyard to the Dragon Astral Knight as an Overlay Unit for every five-hundred-point difference in the battling monsters' Attack Points, or take_ five thousand points _of damage instead!_"

Ehris looked bleakly at her Graveyard. Only Roneve the Elegant, her Gift, Vinea the Dormant, Glasya the Confident, Cursed Armaments and Proangelic Pandemic were in there. _And having to sack five of them to that monster means I'll be short on Graveyard resources for the next turn. The only way this could be worse is if…_

"_I activate _my_ 'Soul Release' Spell to ensure that effect hits hard, and banish your Proangelic Pandemic, your other Vinea…_" Ehris braced herself as Enna continued. "_…and_ all _of the remaining Xyz Monsters in my Graveyard – Doom Chimera Dragon, the Hieratic Dragon King, and Sun Dragon Overlord!_"

_Wait! But she could have taken out all of my monsters! Is she mocking me…? _Ehris stared mutely at the sole card in Enna's hand. _Or does she have something planned if I somehow overcome the Knight? Of course! Time to take advantage, then. _"Before that Damage Step commences, I activate Vinea the Dominant's special ability, **Show of Dominance**! See, she can make all battling monsters, once a turn, switch their Attack Points with their Defense Points! And thanks to you banishing my 'Proangelic Pandemic', I can take five hundred damage, gain five hundred Life Points, place it on the bottom of my Deck _and_ draw another card!"

"_Lowering your Life Points is a foolish thing to do in this Number's presence, no matter what tricks your Vinea plays with her power,_" retorted Enna, thrusting her arm forward. "_Attack, Number Zero, with your **Dragon Astral Strike**!_"

Eight blades went up, down, and cut two blazing X-arcs into the Vinea, as her golden aura flared up. Soon, she plummeted – as did a large chunk of Ehris's Life Points. **[Ehris' LP: 4100-2350] "**_And since the difference between their Attack Points is now seventeen-hundred and fifty, that totals out to three cards from your Graveyard!_" Enna proclaimed.

Ehris grumbled as she selected Ehris' Gift, Glasya the Confident, and Cursed Armaments to hand to the Astral Knight, the three cards turning into units that circled its body, now at five. **[Number 0's ATK/DEF: 5200/5200-5500/5500]** "_Since I'm not in a mood to let you escape your punishment early, I now call upon a different card to seal your fate! I activate '**Rank-Down-Magic Astral Fall**'!_"

The Knight itself turned into a final blue light, then swam into the nebula now directly behind Enna, and outside of their antechamber." You meant to tell me you've got Utopia Roots as well?!" Ehris cried.

"_No, Ehris – something far worse. You see, there was a reason I sought to have all my Xyz Monsters removed from the game, for they will now fuel my final dragon's power, and show the true bonds between the Astral and Barian Worlds, now united as one!_" Enna thrust her hands to the sky. "_I Xyz Summon the Rank Two - **Number C100: Neo Numeron Dragon**'!_"

The Gates of Barian swung open, but this time the light behind it was wondrously golden, as was the open rifts of the _massive _three-headed Dragon that climbed out from the Network behind Enna. Its two tails were held in the mouths of the heads on each of its sides, forming an infinity sign like the one emblazoned in glowing gold on its chest. **[Number C100/Dragon/LIGHT/Xyz/Rank 2/100 ATK/100 DEF]**

"All that power for a monster with only a hundred points to its name? That beast will never get past the Roneve! And before you can stop me, I activate Vinea's effect, which lets me Special Summon it from my Graveyard! In addition, it also banishes another nine cards from one of our Decks! I'll pick my own, as you did with your Sutekh!" Ehris took nine cards off the top of her Deck and looked through them. "Nothing there to benefit from, lucky you – but thanks to Roneve, I'll gain three hundred Life Points for each banished card -"

"_You'll do no such thing, as Astral Fall prevents any monster effects from triggering for the rest of the turn if it was activated on my own turn, except the monster that was Summoned through its ability!_" The power of the mentioned Rank-Up Spell flashed onto the field again, surging into Roneve's card and sending Ehris staggering back.

"_In addition, that Rank-Up-Magic Astral Fall Sets itself to the field afterward!_" With Enna's back row bolstered by that new card, she then pointed to the Neo Numeron Dragon, looming large over the Astral World with its three heads peeking into the antechamber. "_And speaking of abilities, Neo Numeron's not only halves your Life Points to the nearest hundredth upon its Summon…_" **[Ehris' LP: 2350-1100] **"_…but can use an Overlay Unit each turn to give one monster I control a thousand Attack Points for each of my Xyz Monsters on the field or that are banished…_"

Ehris froze on the spot.

"_'…well, each of those monsters' Rank Stars, to be precise_."** [Number C100's ATK: 100 -41,100]** "_Thankfully for you, that multiple of Attack Points it gained this way is also the maximum amount of damage it can deal you in a turn – one thousand, no more and no less! Obliterate her Roneve, with your **Neo Numeron Destructor**!_"

The sky-cutting laser of the mighty Xyz tore apart Roneve in seconds, and sent Ehris barreling into one of the pillars hard. **[Ehris's LP: 1100 - 100] **Crawling back to her feet, Ehris could only wait as Enna ended her turn, then silently drew and looked at her last card, then back at what she had in her hand... and her look of abject horror finally disappeared from her face. "I activate my 'Pot of Desires'! This card lets me draw two cards by banishing ten cards from the top of my Deck, face-down!" Looking at her newly acquired cards, Ehris mentally bellowed _JACKPOT! _"Now, I activate my '**Ritual of the Twelve Dimensions' **Spell, and by Tributing my 'Paimonia the Virulent Proangel' and my '**Abigor the Observant Proangel**', I call forth my Level Twelve Ritual Monster, '**Paimonia, the Victorious Proangel**'!"

And with the dual sacrifice, twelve floating eyes opened on a center point and fired lasers down in front of Ehris, fading away to reveal the second of Ehris' Rituals, clad in form-fitting gold-and-ruby armor, and sporting giant purple wings. **[Paimonia the Victorious/ Fiend/ LIGHT/ Ritual/ Level 12/ 2550 ATK/ 2550 DEF] "**Thanks to Paimonia's previous self getting Tributed for her evolution's Ritual Summon, I draw three cards! And despite the gulf in our monsters' Attack Points, Paimonia's gonna take it to Neo Numeron Dragon! **Proangel Vanishment**!"

The Proangel Ritual Monster wasted no time in rocketing out of the chamber and towards the ever-distancing faces of Neo Numeron, its mouths charging up again for the final assault. "_I suppose that this time, this is it? No tricks you've thought up? No ways to escape your defeat?_" Enna finally whispered.

"I'm escaping nothing but the drop zone of your falling high horse! Look at your field and what my Paimonia's getting from it!" Indeed, the three new cards in Ehris' hand, and Enna's three cards in Astral Fall, Astral Force, Dragon Queen Temple, and Neo Numeron itself, began channeling streams of power into Paimonia. "_What's_ happening?" Enna asked.

"True power, Enna." Ehris pointed directly at the Astral Duelist. "Thanks to us having three cards on the field, its Attack Points double, and due to having six cards on the field and in our hands, all damage I would take from this battle… goes to YOU, instead."

All Enna could do was watch as the Chaos Number's maws fired upon the charging Paimonia, being swallowed up by the rays…and then her vision filled with white as well, Paimonia the Victorious's **Victory Backlash **ability wracking her every cell with untold torment, her Life Points finally plummeting down to **0\. **Falling to her knees, Enna could only watch as Paimonia flew back from her battle with the disintegrating Neo Numeron Dragon, and then reached out a hand to touch her face.

Enna could only utter, "_Why…?_" Then, Paimona's contact was made and her vision turned to black as she was knocked out, her eyes still turned on Ehris' retreating form. Waiting as Paimonia blew her a kiss and vanished, Ehris turned to her side and opened another portal, a familiar white-haired face greeting her.

"S'done, o Yubin. Enna won't be warning anyone. Want me to start on the blue-some twosome as well?"

Akaine looked past Ehris and at the white-bleached sky above Astral World silently, before giving her answer. _"No. The fewer people who know about you, the better. Handling the Number Hunters are Tidus and Percy's jobs anyhow."_

"Heading back as we speak, then." Ehris calmly opened a portal. "Tidus? Percy? Head on back, you're both on lookout duty now. Ignore the spirit, she'll live – and be up and at 'em the second you two tag out of this timeline." Giving one last look back at Enna, out on the floor. Ehris could only say…

"…One hundred Life Points, Enna. I definitely won't regret our Duel. And Tidus?"

Silence. "Detective DeLuge?"

"…Yes, Ehris?"

"Perhaps you were right. Regret on both sides…is _very_ possible." And the six-winged seraph was gone.

* * *

**As usual, it's time for links, and I don't just mean the red-arrowed ones, either.**

**The Proangels Ehris uses are o'er here: ** bdsceptyr/gallery/62261597/the-proangels

**With her new Symphony of the Night over here: ** bdsceptyr/art/Symphony-of-the-Night-811944369

**Then there's Enna's Hieratics, Astral Fall, Astral Knight, and Neo Numeron, all below.**

**New Hieratics: ** bdsceptyr/gallery/?catpath=&edit=0&q=hieratic

**Astral Knight: ** bdsceptyr/art/Number-0-Dragon-Astral-Knight-800349535

**Astral Fall: ** bdsceptyr/art/Rank-Down-Magic-Astral-Fall-811948063

**Neo Numeron: ** bdsceptyr/art/Number-C100-Neo-Numeron-Dragon-805087445

**And as always, if you wish to see more, the ASPECT tale awaits you, fair reader. Desire of the Duelist and beyond is a masterpiece, and a regularly updated one too!**


End file.
